


How About Drowning Joker Card Into Your Parfait?

by denisaomine8



Category: Gintama, Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, OOC as hell, and a mere dialog, forgive my english, idk man, just a crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:05:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denisaomine8/pseuds/denisaomine8
Summary: A 92% dialog between Joker Game and Gintama's character. Absurd crossover.





	1. (D)ucks Problem

 

 

**Tazaki** : I love you Gabriel *strokes the fur of his pigeons*

 

**Katsura** : IT’S NOT GABRIEL. IT’S ELIZABETH!

 

**Tazaki** : Yeah i’m also love your lovely ducks Eli–

 

**Katsura** : **IT’S NOT DUCKS. IT’S ELIZABETH!**

 

**Tazaki** : * _frustated_ * YEAH THIS IS NOT ELIZABETH IT’S GABRIEL!!!

 

**Katsura** : NO PIGEON!! * _pointing his sword toward Gabriel_ *

 

**Tazaki** : NO DUCK!! * _kicking Elizabeth_ *

 

**Katsura** : NO SAKURAI TAKAHIRO

 

**Tazaki** : NO ISHIDA AKIRA

 

* _and less than 5 minutes they get kicked out from D’s building_ *


	2. Being A Very Capable Sadist At Any Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically duo satan sharing their dark plan. No one can stop them.

**Sougo** : Ya know, what a meaning from happiness is?

 

 **Jitsui** : Tell me.

 

 **Sougo** : It's simple. Handcuffing an idiot couple and throw them at sharks tank while we drinks cocktail and laughing merrily as if it is the most beautiful thing in the world.

 

 **Jitsui** : Oh well, we have the candidat, right? * _smiles_ *

 

 **Miyoshi/Gintoki/Sakuma/Hijikata** : **FUCK YOU**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kaminaga** : Sakata-san, do you see those two? _*pointing_   _where Hatano and Takasugi's sitting at*_

 

 **Gintoki** : Eh..??! _*faking his shock*_ Do you know them?

 

 **Kaminaga** : I'm afraid it would be yes.

 

 **Kaminaga/Gintoki** : CHIBI SQUAAAAD~ _*shouting in unison*_

 

Shinpachi looking at Odagiri, while adjusting his glasses,

" If you look at me and try to say something, it'll be better not. Two idiots are going to the deep of hell less than 5 second from now,"


	4. Let's Woo The Chibi Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaminaga and Gintoki realize that Hatano and Takasugi are small.
> 
>  
> 
> Yes.
> 
>  
> 
> Small.

**Kaminaga** : SAKATA- _SAN,_ LOOK!

 

 **Gintoki** : Ehh.. what is it, Kaminaga-ku- * _he looks at the Hatano and Takasugi are talking in the corner of room_ * - ** _oh_**.

 

 **Kaminaga** : Aren't they cute?

 

 **Gintok** i : In what way? * _brows knitting together_ * they're look like want to bite someone's butt anytime so i can't count them as 'cute'.

 

 **Kaminaga** : Ohh!! Just please look at them. _Carefully_. I know you can do more.

 

* _minute passing and Gintoki started to realise_ *

 

 **Gintoki** : ... Kaminaga- _kun_ , they--

 

 **Kaminaga** : Yes!

 

 **Gintoki** : SMALL!!! I FUCKING KNOW RIGHT BUT I CHOOSE TO NOT SAY IT BECAUSE AUTHOR-SAN MADE ME OOC NOW. **THEY'RE CHIBI**.

 

 **Kaminaga** : _**CHIBI SQUAD**_!!! YOU'RE GENIUS SAKATA- _SAN_!!! * _then hugging Gintoki_ *

 

 

 

 

 **Sakuma** : Just wait until the certain two know

 

 **Hijikata** : And they'll die with pain and misery. The best should deserve the best. * _and leaves the room with Sakuma_ *

 

**Author's Note:**

> ....... ok don't throw anything to me pls.
> 
> But if you want to share your nasty thing in this sin, please come and say hi to me in tumblr : https://www.tumblr.com/blog/denisaomine8  
> i don't bite, really ;-)


End file.
